Revenge Is Sweet, Death Is Sweeter
by The Dragon Spooker
Summary: Trunks proposes to Pan after much waiting, but just as they think they're safe an old foe returns. And he still has his eye on Pan. Will Trunks be able to help her, this time with the help of the whole DBZ gang?
1. Default Chapter Title

Revenge Is Sweet, Death Is Sweeter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters I made up. Okay? Good! The song "I'm back" belongs to Slim Shady AKA Eminem.

A/N: Hello minna, I'm back! Since you asked for it here it is, the sequel to Treacherous Obsession. I was really surprised that so many people wanted Alley and Goten to get together and for those people who did, you'll love this. Sorry, I forgot to mention some things so:

1- Alley has a brother named Scott. He is the only family she has. Alley also works as a fashion designer in Tokyo. 

2- Goten has a job as an architect.

3- Pan was on vacation from college in the last fic.

Whew!! Anyhoo, here's the story!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Abner sat alone in a secluded part of the forest. It had been a year since that day. The day he lost his love forever. The hatred in his heart had grown for those responsible. Hatred so bad that every time he thought about them it made the taste in his mouth go foul. He was half the man he used to be, no longer built like a stonewall but reduced to that of an old man aged 80. Confined to this wheelchair and all because he loved someone he couldn't have. Couldn't. He laughed at the word because he would have the one girl he loved so much.

He tuned into his thoughts and watched her again as she boarded the plane home. Home would have been with him if it wasn't for that atrocity she called her boyfriend. Never in his life had he had such a dark feeling towards someone. They were so happy and didn't have to worry about anyone else. He was stuck in a frickin wheelchair and they didn't give a damn about him or where he went.

"That will be the mistake that costs them their lives." Abner said to himself. Ever since Francis had betrayed him he realised that he could trust no one. He looked at Pan and smiled a crooked smile.

"They call me The Figure. I'm back, I'm back." He sang. "I will have you my sweet. Even if that means I'll have to kill you to." He took the knife and killed a rabbit that was hopping by. He sliced it half and examined the insides. "Hmm. I wonder if purple-haired half Saiya-Jins cut this easily. I guess we'll have to wait and see."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alley left the pharmacy and went on her way to pick up Pan from the airport. She got in her car and started driving. **I don't know why I'm panicking so much. After all we are married and this won't affect my job. Note to self: SUGAR!! And lots of it!!** Alley thought to herself as she parked in the car park. She went to the arrivals section and looked up Pan's flight.

"Flight 2946 London to Western City. That's it!" Alley waited at the gate for Pan. Pan walked out and looked around and saw Alley. She looked disappointed but went to greet her.

"Hey Alley-chan!" Pan greeted her, giving her a hug. 

"Hi sweetie! C'mon! I'm not all that bad, am I? You seem a bit disappointed." Alley replied.

"No! Gomen. It's just that I was expecting Trunks or my parents to be here." Pan replied. Alley put her arm around Pan.

"Don't worry about it! They'll be plenty of time for you to kiss and make up! Here, let me take your stuff." Alley said lifting the bags mentally, they headed for the car. Alley drove out of the car park and onto the motorway.

"So are you glad that college is over?" Alley asked.

"Yeah. I'll miss London though. It was so cultural and fun." Pan replied.

"The thing I liked the best was the Fish and Chips. Wow." Alley said.

"Ya! I love their slang though, it was so confusing at first but I got the hang of it. How's everyone doing?"

"Great. Gohan and Videl have been worrying about you day and night. Everyone else has missed you a lot. Trunks rings like every hour saying 'Has Pan called yet?' It's so funny!" Alley laughed. Pan looked inside the bag that Alley had bought earlier.

"A pregnancy test? You mean to tell me that…ohmigosh!!" Pan squealed.

"Calm down! I'm not sure so that's why I bought it. I haven't even told Goten yet so just keep it…"

"Schtum?" Pan asked.

"That's the word." Alley replied. She pulled into Pan's driveway and got the stuff. Pan opened the door and everyone shouted surprise. Piccolo and Vegeta were on opposite sides of the room, not wanting to partake in the festivities.

"Aw you guys!" Pan said as her relatives mobbed her all commenting on how much she had grown and how much they missed her. Then Bra took her into a corner and started asking a lot of questions about her trip.

"Hey Bra, how come Piccolo is here?" Pan asked but Piccolo answered himself.

"Just keeping an eye on my investment kid." He replied. The two girls sweat dropped. 

"Hey honey." Goten said planting a kiss on his wife.

"Hi sweetie. Say where is Trunks?" Alley asked.

"Oh he said something about a surprise for Pan. He wouldn't tell me what it was though."

"Isn't it cute? They love each other so much despite the age difference. I think that's sweet."

"Would you still love me if I was older?"

"I would love you if you were a million years old. Of course you'd still have to look like you do now." Alley said. Goten looked at her in surprise. "Kidding! Sheesh! We've been married for a year now and you still don't know when I joke." Goten was about to come back with a response but Trunks came bursting through the door.

"Am I too late?" He said running in and tripping over her bags in the process.

"Not to late to make an ass out of yourself." Goten joked helping him up. Trunks shot him a dirty look and walked over to Pan. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and whispered something to her. She smiled and followed him to the garden.

  
"Pan…there is something I want to ask you. We've been going out for a long time and I've loved you for even longer. What I'm trying to say is…" He said as he bent down on one knee. Pan's face lit up and tears welled with tears. Trunks got out a blue velvet box with a diamond engagement ring inside.

"Trunks…" She started.

"Pan, will you marry me?" Trunks asked.

"Hai. I will marry you Trunks-kun." Pan smiled as he slipped the ring on her finger.

# Inside…

"I wonder what they're talking about." Bra said.

"YES!!!" Piccolo yelled. Everyone gave him funny looks but he just walked away muttering. "Hehe! I'm gonna be the richest Namek this side of the galaxy." Pan and Trunks walked in hand in hand with smiles that could put Goku to shame.

"Hey what's up with you two?" Goku asked.

"We're getting married!" Pan squealed. All the girls ran to congratulate Pan, squeals of 'grandchildren' and 'wedding' coming from the group. Gohan slowly walked up behind Trunks and tapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm glad that you love my daughter so much but be warned Trunks, if you so much as make her shed one tear I swear I will give you a death so painful it will make me look like a madman. Not even Vegeta will be able to stop me, got that?" Gohan asked. Trunks nodded and Gohan gave him a smile. 

"That would explain why Piccolo was so happy!" Bra exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Pan asked.

"Never mind."

"Excuse me for a minute everybody." Alley said going upstairs. She returned after 15 minutes, her face a little paler than usual. Pan smiled, knowing what had just happened. Alley walked up to Goten and whispered something in his ear. A big smile crossed his face and then he fainted.

"Eh no." Alley said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Abner folded out a large sheet of paper on the desk in front of him. He rubbed his hands together and chuckled.

"Ah. Here's what I'm looking for!" He smiled to himself. "The map of Satan city. At least when I kill them I'll know where to come back to for the body." He closed his eyes again and looked over the party. "Well, well, well. She's engaged to…_him_. I guess I'll just have to start the execution a little earlier than planned. I think I'll start with Alley. Two for the price of one." He had clutched his hands so badly that he was bleeding. "I will have my revenge."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I never thought he could be so fragile." Alley muttered.

"What did you say to him anyway?" Goku asked.

"Nothing." Alley said a little embarrassed. Pan just grinned. Goten stirred and woke up with a start.

"Ohmigosh! How stupid am I? Are you okay? Did I give you any stress? Holy cow, we need to get you some food!" Goten said fussing over Alley.

"Aw isn't he cute when he's all nervous?" Alley laughed. Goten frowned.

"What on earth is going on?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Well mom, Alley is pregnant." Goten stated matter-of-factly. Chi-Chi's face lit up and she hugged her son and then Alley.

"And there I was thinking I'd be the first to be a father." Trunks said getting a look from Vegeta and Gohan. He laughed nervously.

"Well then let the celebrations begin!" Bra said. "There's cake downstairs."

"CAKE!!" The guys sans Vegeta shouted and rushed downstairs.

"Guess I'll have to get used to that." Pan joked as the rest of the women laughed and walked downstairs.

"I shoulda known you were pregnant." Bra said.

"Why's that?" Alley asked.

"You're not your usual sarcastic self."

"Well I would be but I don't want a baby who's more sarcastic than me. I think Goten would go grey before I do." Alley suddenly stopped on the stairs and clutched her head. She saw Abner killing Goten, Trunks, Vegeta and everyone else too. She saw him doing some mass destruction to her friends and family. Then she saw a blast coming towards her. She opened her eyes and saw everyone standing around her concerned.

"What happened?" Goten asked.

"He's back." Alley replied.

End of part one.

Wow. I got this out sooner than I expected to so bravo to me!! The next part may take longer ::sobs:: I'VE GOT EXAMS!! WAAAAHHH!! Anyhoo, leave a review. This part was a bit shaky but the next parts will make up for it.


	2. Default Chapter Title

**Revenge Is Sweet, Death Is Sweeter pt 2.**

Disclaimer: I don't anything except the plot and my characters. M'kay. 

A/N: I forgot to say in order to understand this story you need to read the prequel. Apologies peeps but I spell 'ki' like 'chi' but thanx to everyone that reviewed. It gave me a push start to write this in between exams since we have extended leave. Okay, start reading!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure that it was him?" Trunks asked. By this time everyone was worried sick. Chi-Chi had fainted and Goku was trying to revive her, Bulma was trying to stop Vegeta from running out the door and blasting everything in sight. Gohan and Videl seemed to be the only calm ones. Pan and Bra looked horrified and Trunks and Goten were stressing, asking Alley a million questions.

"Yes I'm sure. That is not a face you can forget to easily, with yellow glowing eyes and stuff. Wonder if he wears contacts?" Alley said.

"But how can it be? I thought he died!!" Goten cried.

"Well technically you guys didn't kill him." Bra pointed out.

"No one could have survived that whole de-molecular blast thingy." Trunks countered.

"We didn't see him die though. He could have easily escaped while we were fighting that other guy." Pan said.

"We need to stop babbling like a bunch of old woman and take some action!! The longer we stay here the closer he gets to what he wants!!" Vegeta shouted.

"Well there may be a slight chance that Alley's wrong." Videl said. 

"Huh?" Everyone said.

"She's right, I mean having mind-numbing flashes isn't exactly my forte." Alley said.

"Yeah! It may have been just a relapse of your sub-conscience that reacted with your psychic abilities and caused you to have a flash of memories and other things." Goku said. Everyone stared at him with wide eyes. "What??! I've been dead several times and been in the afterlife for seven years, you think I didn't think I'd pick up a few things!"

"No. I was actually surprised that what you said was accurate. I don't know what the world is coming to these days." Vegeta muttered.

"At any rate we can't take a chance that this doesn't mean anything. Don't you think that this may be something that you could have developed?" Gohan asked.

"Dunno. I'll ask my brother he might know something." Alley said. Everyone soon left after that.

"Here let me drive."Goten said climbing into the driving seat.

"Oh I suppose you're going to spoil me now, hmm?" Alley asked smiling.

"Of course. Are you okay?"

"Yep. I just have the strangest feeling that he's watching us from somewhere, carefully planning his every move, writing down every detail until he has us all where he wants us and then he'll kill us and make us into horrible trophies that he'll hang up and show to his other psycho friends that happen to stop by. But other than that I'm just fine!" Alley said all in one breath. Goten gave her a funny look and then put his arm around her.

"Don't you think you're being just a little paranoid?" He asked.

"Nope. I've learnt that it's good to be a little paranoid. That way nothing can surprise you." Alley said. Goten laughed.

"I forgot how stubborn you are." He laughed.

"Well you're going to have to deal with it. I'm going to be more crazy than usual now."

"I know, that's what makes it so fun."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Abner crushed the paper that he was holding and threw it away into a pile of crushed up paper in the corner. He sighed frustrated.

"Arg! Making a diabolical scheme is harder than I thought it would be, especially when some bitch keeps on figuring out my every plan. I don't see how that's possible! The woman has the IQ of Jell-O! This is exactly why I need an assistant! When things like this go wrong at least I can blame it on them." He shot a chi blast at a nearby tree. "Ah! I feel much better."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

# Goten's house…

Alley was stuffing her face and watching TV while Goten cooked dinner.

"Are you sure you don't want me to cook?" Alley called out.

"Yes, just take it easy hon!" Goten called. Alley smiled. The doorbell rang and she got up to answer it. It was Pan.

"Hey Pan!! What brings ya buy?" Alley asked letting Pan in.

"I have a question to ask you." Pan said.

"Alrighty then! Goten, I'm just stepping outside!"

"Take a sweater!" Goten said, the two girls sweat dropped.

"So what's up?" Alley asked.

"Well it's about the wedding…I don't know who to ask to be my maid of honour." Pan said a little stressed.

"Well I would have thought you were gonna ask Bra. Is she busy or something?" Alley asked a bit confused. Pan raised an eyebrow.

"Well I wanted to ask you since you're like a big sister to both of us but Bra is my best friend…"

"Ask Bra."

"How come?"

"Because she is you're best friend, you're marrying her brother and she would be crushed if you didn't ask her."

"You're right. I just feel so on edge now you know."

"Getting cold feet?"

"I dunno. It's just…we went into the relationship so quickly I'm not sure he feels the same way I do and maybe he's doing this to convince himself that he loves me…"

"Okay stop right there! First off, you watch too much soaps and such, remind to introduce you to Buffy. Secondly, if he didn't love you he wouldn't have asked you to marry him!"

"I dunno…"

"Lemme finish!! And finally didn't you ever find it peculiar how Trunks was having those vision thingys? He had them because of the bond you two share."

"Really?!"

"Yup. I asked Scott about it."

"What else did he tell you?"

"Oh that if Goten wasn't so strong that he would have come down and beat the living snot out of him for making his baby sister pregnant." Alley laughed.

"I meant about the flashes."

"Oh. He said that it's most probably coming from the baby, the flashes I mean, this little kids gonna be a psychic!"

"One thing you've never told me though."

"What's that?"

"How'd Uncle Goten get you to marry him?"

"Aw he is such a romantic! He took me out for a posh meal, then he took me to go see a concert, you know that one-off one Bryan Adams did? The concert was great and then they played that song 'Everything I do', at the end Bryan took the mike and he said 'Alyson Kaishi, this was a request from your boyfriend, he asks if you'd wanna marry him.' I couldn't believe it! It was so kawaii! So I said yes. Turns out Goten designed his summer house in Vancouver and he was more than happy to do it."

"That was beautiful." Pan said tearfully.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"If you think that's beautiful then you should see the plans I have for you my dear." Abner said. Pan waved goodbye to Alley and started home. Abner slowly followed her. Pan turned around and saw him.

"Can I help you sir?" Pan asked. Abner growled with anger and blasted her leg causing her to lose her balance. "Who are you?" Pan asked enraged but Abner wouldn't answer. She asked him again. "WHO ARE YOU??" Pan yelled.

"You called me The Figure. I'm back. I'm back." He sang disguising his voice, Pan just looked at him confused.

"I dunno what you want from me but I'm warning you if you mess with me prepared to get hurt in ways you can't imagine possible." Pan said icily.

"Oh my dear, I've been in so much pain I don't think what you could do to me would make any difference." Pan paled.

"That voice…it's you! Alley was right! Oh shimatta!" Pan said trying to fly away but banged into him again. "How…how the hell are you doing that when you're in a wheelchair? That should slow you down!" Pan said, Abner just blasted her with a big energy blast that knocked the wind out of her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ohmigosh!" Trunks said jumping up suddenly.

"What's the matter?" Bra asked.

"It's Pan." He replied flying off in that direction.

"Geez! Am I the only one not getting a hook-up?" Bra said following him. just as they reached Pan they saw Abner carrying her away into a black portal-like hole.

"PPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN!!!" Trunks shouted but he was too late. "Oh my Kami, she's gone…"

End of part 2.

Hehee!! Sorry minna but I wanted to get this part out real quick okay!! Leave a review plz. Ja ne!!


	3. Default Chapter Title

**Revenge Is Sweet, Death Is Sweeter pt 3.**

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own DBZ. About the only things I do own are Alley, Abner and Scott. Francis too if I decided to mention him ^_^;; I also don't own the song "(Everything I do) I do it for you." It's so beautiful!!

A/N: If people don't review this then I'll stop this fic and continue with the humour ones!! Gomen, I've got that off my chest and now I'll start the story! Oh, I've noticed that in my fics I've never actually killed one of the good guys off. Should be interesting ^__________^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where did she go?" Bra asked frantically.

"I dunno. She just…" Trunks said getting ready to pull his hair out. He sensed Gohan's chi coming. "Oh boy."

"I felt some high powers over here, what's going on?" Gohan asked.

"You might want to sit down for this one Gohan." Trunks said, Gohan gave him a funny look as Goten and Alley approached.

"Where is she?!" Goten screamed. Gohan just looked at him confused.

"How do you know what happened?" Bra asked.

"Live broadcast." Alley replied.

"Huh?" Trunks and Bra asked.

"A flash!" Alley sighed. "Did he get her?!"

"Yes. I…I was too late to stop him." Trunks said sadly. A vein throbbed in Gohan's head.

"WILL ONE OF YOU PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Gohan yelled.

"Let's go back to your house and we'll fill in." Trunks said.

# At Gohan's… 

"So he just took her into a black hole and you don't know where he is? That's just great!" Gohan said taking off his glasses and smashing them in the process.

"Calm down bro, we'll find her." Goten said reassuringly. Videl started to cry.

"Oh my poor baby." She said. Vegeta and Goku flew in.

"He took her didn't he?" Goku said. Goten nodded.

"Ya see! I was right! We should have took the bull by the horns and killed the guy when we had the chance!" Vegeta shouted.

"Vegeta, this isn't the time." Goku said. Vegeta sat down and snorted something about 'dumb Kakarrot'. 

"Are you having any luck Alley?" Bra asked. Alley shook her head.

"The bastard's smart, I'll give him that. He's put some sort of barrier around where he is and he's not emitting any psychic powers. Good news is that means he hasn't done anything to Pan. Yet." A look of dread crossed everyone's faces. "Sorry." Goku decided that if they couldn't sense Pan that they would have to find her physically. Goku, Vegeta, Goten and Trunks said that they would look for her and the rest should stay in case something comes up. 

"Wish us luck!" Goten said.

"Luck!" Bra said. 

# Next morning…

The guys came back with nothing. They couldn't find her anywhere and Trunks was beginning to become hysterical with worry. He flopped down on the couch and sighed. Alley woke up and stretched, she looked at the time and gasped.

"Ho-ly! I'm late for work!" She said quickly snapping her fingers and changing her clothes. She kissed Goten on the cheek and ran out the door. "Bye guys, call me if anything happens!"

"No matter how many times she does that it will never cease to surprise me." Bra muttered. Trunks flew out of the door to go looking for Pan again. Goten followed him. 

"Trunks!" Goten yelled.

"Leave me Goten! I have to look for her!" Trunks yelled back.

"I know you're worried about her but you need to calm down!" Goten said grabbing Trunks by the shoulders. Trunks just looked at him and bowed his head.

"I…I just don't want to lose her man, I love her so much." 

"I know man. I know, don't worry we'll find her." He replied patting him on the shoulder.

# Around seven at night…

Trunks and Goten returned again having no luck. As if by magic an arrow with a piece of paper attached flew through the window. 

"Ooh!" Bra said as she picked up the piece of paper. It read:

_Hello again scumbags! _

_I'm writing to tell you that you might as well give up your search before you tire yourselves out. Staying up all night and day looking aimlessly for something you won't find isn't healthy!!_

_If you want Pan to stay alive you should stop looking. Instead why don't you keep an eye on the ones who need your help? Like one who has to defend for two?_

_Buh bye!!_

"How did he know we were looking for her?" Goku asked but no one dared to answer. Goten's face suddenly lit up with realisation.

"Defend for two…holy shit!! ALLEY!" Goten yelled as he bolted out of the door to Tokyo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alley left her office and went down to the car park. She tried to open the door but the key wouldn't work. Confused, she tried to open it psychically but that didn't work either. She even ended up chi blasting the lock but nothing would work. She decided she would fly home and get the car later. She walked into someone.

"Oh I'm so…you! What the hell are you doing here?" Alley asked getting into a fighting stance.

"Now, now my dear I really don't think you should be fighting in your condition!" Abner said.

"Well you're not exactly a rocket scientist so I won't listen to you." Alley spat at him. "Where is Pan?"

"All safe and sound which is more than what I can say for you bitch!" Abner said pulling out a gun and aiming at her chest. Alley tried to freeze the bullet in its tracks but her powers wouldn't work. She decided to make a run for it. She ran down the winding corridors of the car park trying to find the exit. When she reached it she found it was locked.

"Shimatta." She cursed as she tried to find another exit but bumped into Abner. "Shimatta." She cursed again. She was cornered and there was no way out. She braced herself as Abner aimed the gun again.

"One question before you kill me." Alley said hoping her plan would work.

"Sure, why not?"

"What have you done to my powers? I'm so drained a cat could get in a fight with me and win!"

"You were off guard little miss. If you don't keep your guard up your defences can be played on. Well I'm bored now so I bid you adieu!" He said pulling the trigger and shooting her in the chest. She immediately fell to the ground unconscious. Goten arrived at the building and heard the gunshot, he rushed to where he heard it, praying that it wasn't his wife who was in the crossfire. His heart dropped to his stomach when he saw her lying there lifeless.

"No…no, Alley!! You can't be dead! Please! You have to be alive!" Goten said carrying her and flying to the nearest hospital.

# Tokyo Central Hospital…

Goten was in the waiting room. He had called his family to tell them where he was and what had happened. They told him that Trunks and Gohan would be on their way was since the others were still looking for Pan. Piccolo had joined in on the search so that they could go. The doctor came up to Goten with a solemn look on his face.

"Mr Son I'm afraid I have some bad news. Your wife was in a critical condition, the bullet was about an inch from her heart and some of the vital nerves were struck. The baby died instantly. As for your wife, her body has had many near-death injuries in her early life, I'm actually surprised she still alive." The doctor said. Goten sank to the floor, his face pale and his eyes full of tears. **What does he mean 'near-death injuries'? I can only remember one and that wasn't even an injury!** "You can go see her if you want." The doctor said as Goten dragged his feet as he walked to the room. 

Look into my eyes - you will see   
What you mean to me   
Search your heart - search your soul   
And when you find me there you'll search no more

He peeked through the door and saw her lying there. **She looks so beautiful when she's sleeping.**

"Hey Alley, are you awake?" Goten asked softly. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him. He looked into her eyes and saw her heart and soul.

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for   
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for   
You know it's true   
Everything I do - I do it for you

"Hey G-man." She said. Goten gave her a weak smile. "You do know that I love you right?"

"Of course! I love you too!" Goten exclaimed.

Look into my heart - you will find   
There's nothin' there to hide   
Take me as I am - take my life   
I would give it all - I would sacrifice

"Good. I just wanted to know that what I did wasn't in vain." Alley said turning away. He turned her head so she was looking at him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"When he…shot me, he drained my powers so that I couldn't defend my self. Please keep your guard up honey, I don't want you to die too." She said tears forming in her eyes.

_ _

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for   
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more   
Ya know it's true   
Everything I do - I do it for you

"No! Don't talk like that Alley you're not going to die! I won't let you die." Goten said holding her hand.

"Goten please, don't make it harder than it already is." She said tears flowing freely down her face. Goten let out a slight gasp.

"Are…are you crying?" Goten asked, his voice full of fear. "But you haven't cried in almost twenty years! You never cry!"

"I know, it's a new concept for me too. I just wanted you to know that you will always have a place inside me that no one could ever fill. Aishiteru." She said looking at him lovingly.

"Aishiteru Al-chan. I promise I will avenge you. I swear." He said. He cupped her face in his hands and looked into her sapphire eyes and gave her a long passionate kiss.

There's no love - like your love   
And no other - could give more love   
There's nowhere - unless you're there   
All the time - all the way

"Good, please don't die. You don't deserve too." Her hand fell from his limp. She was dead. He had lost his wife and his child, what would have been his first-born. He felt like his whole world was ending before his very eyes. 

"I can't believe it." Goten whispered. Gohan and Trunks walked in the door to see Goten crying.

"What's the matter bro?" Trunks asked.

"She's dead Trunks, her and the baby, just by one stupid bullet. It should have been me! I should have been there to stop it. I could have done…" Goten said as Trunks pulled him into an embrace to calm him down. Gohan looked at Alley.

Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for   
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more   
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you   
Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you

"At least she finally got to rest peacefully." Gohan said. Goten turned to look at him.

"How do you mean?" Goten asked.

# Ya know it's true

"There are a lot of things she didn't tell you. I'm not sure you want to hear them right now. Let's just focus on how we can get the bastard for what he's done." Gohan said as he walked out of the door. Trunks followed but he stopped.

# Everything I do

"C'mon Goten, let's go."

"For you Alley, I'll do it for you."

# I do it for you…

End of part three.

FINALLY I FINISHED IT!! ::does a little jig:: I need to stop the mush and start with the funnies!! At least that's what I think! So what did you think? Leave a review if you want the next part. Okay! Buh bye!!


	4. Default Chapter Title

**Revenge Is Sweet, Death Is Sweeter pt 4.**

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own DBZ. About the only things I do own are Alley, Abner and Alley's family m'kay? Good.

A/N: Thanks very much to the peeps who reviewed the last part. You inspired me to go on! Okies on with the fic!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Goten look on the bright side. Alley's never been wished back with the Dragonballs so we'll be able to wish her back!" Trunks said trying to cheer Goten up. They were back at the house and everyone was still trying to take in the bad news. Everyone was upset, even Vegeta looked mildly concerned. Goten sighed.

"It's not that. It's…she…she cried Trunks. Of all people she cried. I mean it would be more likely for Vegeta to cry." Goten said.

"Hey!" Vegeta protested.

"He's right you know." Goku said. Vegeta just grunted.

"Don't you think her brother could help us?" Bra asked.

"Ohmigosh I haven't even told him yet. Oh well, no time like the present." Goten sighed as he got up to phone Scott.

"Poor guy. He's taking this really hard." Gohan commented.

"Well at least this time she got to rest in peace." Goku muttered. Everyone who heard him gave him a weird look except Gohan who just nodded. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE GOT SHOT?!" was all that was heard from the other room. "HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN AGAIN?! THAT'S IT I'M COMING OVER THERE!!!!"

"Oh yeah, they're related alright." Trunks commented. A guy about 6ft4 with broad shoulders, dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes appeared behind Trunks. "AAAAAAAHHHH!! GEEZ!! I'm sorry you startled me. Who are you?"

"I'm Scott." Scott said shaking Trunks' hand. "I'm here to help out in anyway I can if that's alright with you."

"Thanks for coming here Scott." Goten said.

"It's not fair. Everyone seems to be able to teleport except me! Kakarrot when this is over you'll have to teach me how to do it." Vegeta said.

"The problem is Alley only gave me a little information before she…died. Do you think you could help us?" Goten asked.

"Well why don't you ask her yourself?" Scott said with a knowing smile.

"You two are so alike it's freaky!" Trunks exclaimed.

"How exactly do you mean?" Goku asked.

"Well since I'm older I got most of the powers my mother had and Alley got less. I can talk to people that have passed on. Do all of you want to hear the conversation?" Scott asked. They all nodded. A gust of cold wind blew into the room and there was a flash of light. "Hey sis, can you here me?" Scott asked.

"Yes surprisingly…oh no! Are you dead too?" Alley's voice echoed through the room.

"No I'm not dead, just talking to you telepathically."

"Cool…hey! Is that why I always see you talking to yourself? You've been talking to mom, haven't you? And you never even told me?" Alley said. Everyone but Scott sweat dropped.

"Hey calm down!" Scott said.

"You selfish brat!" Alley shouted. Scott raised an eyebrow.

"You're the brat."

"Be quiet you Haley Joel Osmond wannabe! Ooh! Look at me! I talk with dead people!" 

"Shut your trap I'm doing this for your benefit!"

"My benefit my freakin ass!"

"Watch your mouth."

"Hey mind if I speak to her?" Goten asked.

"Sure. Maybe you can get through to her." Scott said throwing his hands up in defeat. 

"Hey hon? It's me Goten." Goten said.

"Hi. So um, how are you?" She asked.

"Good. How's death treating you?"

"Hehe. Okay I guess."

"Honey I realise that this may be hard for you but I want you to tell me anything that may help us find Pan."

"Okay. First off, don't be fooled by his appearance, just because he looks like he's 80 doesn't mean he can't whoop your ass okay. Oh yeah, I think he can absorb powers too."

"NANI?!" Everyone shouted.

"Yep. He can't exactly absorb them but he can erase them for a while. He did that to me anyways. He said something about if you don't keep your guard up then he will be able to take your powers from you." Alley concluded.

"Well, that officially sucks ass." Trunks said rather depressed. 

"Thanks for your help." Goten said.

"Anytime." Alley replied. Scott's face suddenly changed from worry to shock.

"Holy crap! Can anyone else feel that?" He asked.

"No." Came the reply.

"Alley, did you say that this guy had some sort of mind control?" Scott asked but there was silence. "Alley are you still there?"

"Yes! Oh sorry, I forgot that you couldn't see me! See I nodded to your question and…never mind. Yes he can, why?"

"I'm afraid that he's controlling someone right now." Scott replied.

"Damn! It must be Pan!" Trunks cried. "Do you know where he is?"

"Yep. I can take you there." Scott said.

"Good luck guys. Be careful." Alley said as the guys took off to look for Pan.

_At the same time at Abner's hideout…_

"Ah! At last my plan is complete. With that psychic gone there is no way that those idiots of yours will find me. Life is good." Abner said to himself. He turned to Pan. She was tied to a wall struggling to get free but couldn't manage to do it.

"Why can't I escape?!" Pan shouted a little too loudly.

"Simple my dear. I drugged you. See, I told you it was simple! Even your halfwit Grandfather could understand that!!"

"Don't you talk about my Grandpa like that you old hag!"

"Oh that's real nice. You'd think you'd be able to come up with a better insult than that."

"Weirdo," Pan muttered. "You can't keep me in here forever you know. Maybe the others can't track me down but Alley will."

"No she won't."

"Why not?"

"Coz I killed her. Don't worry though! I made sure she died as painfully as possible, a bullet here and a death there. You should have seen it. It was faboo!" Abner said. Pan looked at him horrified.

"You mean you just killed her? She's…dead. Poor Uncle Goten. He must be devastated."

"Well he'll be more devastated now." Abner said as he put a hand to Pan's forehead. She jumped a little and then a huge light engulfed her. The light disappeared and she was dressed in a black dress that looked like it was from the mid 18th Century. Her make-up was black and made her look as evil as the man who was controlling her. She smiled and covered her face with a fan.

"At last my dear, you have freed me." She said. A crooked smile crossed Abner's face as he let out an evil laugh.

"My dear, we are going to have a wonderful time." Abner said as Pan simply smiled. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trunks and the others followed Scott's directions. He could not go with them because he did not know how to fly.

"There it is." Trunks called out. They touched down and looked around at their surroundings. 

"Not exactly The Plaza is it?" Bra commented as they went inside. They got to a hallway and there were three passage ways. 

"Well there are six of us so I guess two of us for each passage." Goku said.

"Make that three for one of them." Piccolo said, hovering over them.

"Piccolo!" Gohan exclaimed. 

"What are we standing here like ninnies for? Let's go." Piccolo said leading down one doorway. Gohan went after him. Goku and Vegeta went into another and Trunks, Bra and Goten took the last one. 

Abner looked around and then smiled. Pan looked at him in confusion.

"What is it?" Pan asked.

"They're here!! LET THE GAMES BEGIN!! MWAHAHAHAAAHA!!" Abner shouted as his laughter echoed through the halls.

"Did you here something just then Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"No. Don't be stupid Kakarrot." Vegeta muttered. They went down a flight of stairs and saw a room.

"Let's go in here. Pan might be in this room." Goku said.

"No? Really? You don't say?" Vegeta replied sarcastically. Goku frowned.

"There's no need to be such a jerk Vegeta. It was just a suggestion. I think that spandex is starting to cut off the circulation to your brain." Goku said entering the room. Vegeta's eyebrow started to twitch. 

"How dare you speak to me like that?" Vegeta cried walking in after him.

"I don't have time to argue with you right now! My only concern is finding my granddaughter so back off!" Goku shouted right in Vegeta's face.

"Damn Kakarrot, I'm impressed! Didn't think you'd have the guts to say something like that." Vegeta said but Goku ignored him and looked for Pan. Vegeta tapped his foot impatiently.

"Well she's not here Kakarrot. We're wasting time so let's go." Vegeta said as he walked right into the door. "Son of a…! There wasn't a door here a minute ago." Goku walked up to the door and tried to ram it but to no avail.

"Damn it! He knows we're here!" Goku said in frustration. 

"Well we're not going to be in here for long! FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta shouted as blasted the door but it didn't even flinch it. "Nande kuso?!" Vegeta kept on blasting the door but nothing would work.

"Vegeta stop!" Goku cried.

"Why?!" Vegeta shouted.

"Don't you get it? The more you blast that door the more your energy will be absorbed." Goku said looking around for another exit.

"Um, Kakarrot?" Vegeta said.

"What is it now?" 

"Look behind you bakayaro!" Vegeta pointed, Goku turned around to see about fifty huge green-like monsters behind him.

"Shimatta." Goku said, as he got ready for battle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Piccolo, let's try in here." Gohan said entering a room as Piccolo followed him. 

"Gohan, I have a bad feeling about this room. I think it may be a…" Piccolo said. A door slammed shut behind them. "Trap." Piccolo finished. They turned around and saw the same army behind them.

"Oh great. Listen I don't know who you are and I'd gladly kick your ass right here and now but my daughter is missing." Gohan said fishing a wallet with Pan's picture in it. "This is her, have you seen her?" Gohan asked as Piccolo face faulted. 

"Gohan! Can't you see that they don't want to help us? I think they'd rather eat us." Piccolo said harshly.

"Really? How'd you figure that?" Gohan said folding his arms.

"Well notice the fact that they look like the creature from the black lagoon mixed with Swamp Thing. Also the amount of drool coming from their mouth…just fight! Sheesh!" Piccolo said as he got into a fighting stance. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trunks, Goten and Bra walked until they reached the end of the passage. In front of them was a double-door that led into a big room.

"Let's go in then." Bra said leading the way. There was a big leather chair in the distance.

"Who's there?" Goten called out. The leather chair turned around with Abner sitting on it and Pan sitting on his lap. 

"Pan!" Trunks cried and tried to run to her but Goten held him back.

"Remember what Scott said." Goten hissed and Trunks stopped.

"Why hello there!" Abner said across the room. "Welcome to hell on Earth."

"What do you mean?" Bra shouted.

"I mean I'm going to destroy you just like I did your wife Goten." Abner added snidely. Goten growled but managed to control himself. 

"No you're not! Even if I die trying I'll destroy you first and even if I don't we're not the only ones who are here you know!" Goten shouted.

"Oh I doubt they'll be any help to you now. They are preoccupied with my personal army. So I think the table is stacked in my favour." Abner said as Pan giggled.

"Pan don't you know us? We're your friends!" Bra shouted but Pan just gave her an evil look and fired a blast that sent her flying across the room.

"Friends are for the weak." Pan replied coldly. Bra stared at her in disbelief.

"Now where was I? Oh yes! Destroying the people who tried to destroy me." Abner said.

End of part four…

It's done. After days and days of fighting writer's block it's done!! Wahoo!! Leave a review if ya want the next part. Buh bye!!


	5. Default Chapter Title

**Revenge Is Sweet, Death Is Sweeter pt 5.**

Disclaimer: see other parts.

A/N: Here it is!! It was done earlier that I thought! Here ya go, enjoy! Sorry it's so short. The last part is gonna be a whopper.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Pan! You can't be serious!! How could you side with him?! After all that he has done?!" Trunks cried but Pan shot at him as well.

"What you don't seem to understand is that you are getting everything you deserve Mr Briefs." Pan replied coldly. 

"Pan Son you listen to me. I don't know what hocus pocus this guy has put over you but you need to snap out of it!" Goten said firmly.

"No! I'm with the man I love and if you even have any feelings for me then you will understand that and let me be." Pan replied.

"You heard the little lady. Now it's time for you to die." Abner said holding his hand out and mentally strangling them all. 

"C'mon…we need…to be…strong…guys…" Bra said. Goten concentrated all his power.

"KA…ME…HA…ME…HAAA!!" Goten shouted firing the blast at Abner. The blast did quite a lot of damage but it still didn't kill Abner. The blast broke the hold on the three semi Saiya-Jins. Bra had her go too.

"FINAL FLAAASH!" Bra fired but it still wasn't enough. Trunks just stood there his mouth ajar. "C'mon bro we need your help for this one." Bra yelled to her brother but he wasn't listening.

"Trunks! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Goten shouted.

"I…I…I can't believe she doesn't love me anymore." Trunks said.

"How many more times does it have to be said before it sinks into your thick skull?! This isn't our Pan! For Kami's sake man, she looks like Cruella De Ville and we don't need you standing there like Whizzy about to whiz yourself!" Bra shouted.

"But…" 

"Look I know this is hard but if we don't finish this now then you won't be able to rescue her okay?!" Goten said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kakarrot there is too many of them! As much as I'd hate to say this but we may be outnumbered." Vegeta said as he dropkicked one of them.

"Now would be my turn to be sarcastic." Goku said. "It's no use Vegeta! Every time we destroy one, two more pop up in its place. It's safe to say that we are outnumbered."

"I already said that!"

"Just call me Mr State The Obvious."

"Fun-ny!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So Piccolo, do _you _have any idea why these things won't disappear?" Gohan asked.

"This is no time to be a smart ass Gohan, just fight until they all disappear."

"They aren't going to disappear! Every time we slice one there are two more! I think it would be a little silly to say they're practising their multiplication tables."

"If you think like that then they'll never finish!"

"Oh! Okay then! I'll just think to myself these are just a fragment of my imagination and they'll all go away." Gohan said sarcastically. Piccolo turned around to see that the whole army was gone.

"Oookay, what did you do?" Piccolo asked.

"Hmm I guess sarcasm doesn't apply to evil geniuses that want to take over the world." Gohan said opening the door. "Let's go find the others, I can sense a fight." Piccolo and Gohan ran down the hall only to fall into the same room as Goku and Vegeta.

"Hey son." Goku said.

"Wassup?" Gohan replied.

"Vegeta's blood pressure."

"Shut the fuck up Kakarrot."

"Listen Dad I may have a way to get you out of here."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bra and Goten were down for the count. Trunks tried his hand at helping out but every time he did Pan struck him and he couldn't strike her back. In the end Pan had successfully knocked all of them down to a point where it was near impossible for them to get up.

"MWAHAHAHA!!! At last I've won! In your face Trunks Briefs! Who got the girl? Who won the fight? Me! It's all about me! The Head Honcho! The King Casadilla! The Number One Nacho baby!! HAHAHAA!" Abner laughed. A figure came flying down and struck Abner in the head causing him to fly about ten feet before stopping. 

"Who is that?! COME ON TALK!! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Abner shouted.

"Your worst nightmare." The figure replied.

End of part five…

So? Any guesses on who the figure is? I bet you can't guess! Leave a review and tell me if you want the next part and what you thought of this part. Would you like another bloopers thing after I finish?


	6. Default Chapter Title

**Revenge Is Sweet, Death Is Sweeter pt 6.**

Disclaimer: Check other parts.

A/N: NOBODY GUESSED RIGHT!!! Sorry, I'll give you some hints. Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't think you'd be my worst nightmare unless I know who you are." Abner shouted.

"I'm just an old friend, there's no need to concern yourself with my name." The person said powering up. Bra lifted her head to see who it was and smiled.

"He made it. I guess I'll have to thank him later." Bra mused. The person powered up as Abner became more and more nervous. The person rose in the air and started an attack.

"KA…ME…HA…ME…HA!!" The person shouted as the attack blasted Abner and knocked him back again.

"Damn it!! Who are you?!" Abner screeched. Pan waved her hand dismissingly at Abner.

"Just leave it to me. I know him better than you so I'll have the advantage." Pan said powering up herself.

"Pan, listen to me. I have no intention of hurting you. Will you please reconsider?" The person said.

"I'd rather die." Pan said coldly.

"I don't think Gohan would like that too much."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, where exactly are we?" Goku asked.

"I'm not exactly sure. This hallway may be another mind trick that has us believing that we are here but we're not." Gohan explained.

"Huh?" Goku asked.

"He doesn't know where we are either." Piccolo said.

"Oh!"

"I can't take it anymore!! You people are so idiotic I think I'm starting to catch whatever you have! We need to get out of this hallway and find the brats!! If I don't fight soon I'm likely to beat one of you up." Vegeta shouted kicking a wall.

"Good luck." Goku muttered as Vegeta gave him a death glare. The wall that Vegeta kicked started to look unstable.

"Uh Vegeta…" Gohan started.

"What is it brat?!" 

"What did you do to that wall?"

"Kicked it."

"Oh. LOOOOOOOOK OOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUTTT!" Gohan said as the wall started to crash down on them. Goku blasted the wall into smithereens. 

"Did you forget that we could do that?" Goku asked.

"No! I just didn't remember right away." Gohan replied.

"Kid, you're more like your father as each day goes on." Piccolo said shaking his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pan fired a masenko at the person but he dodged it and countered with a Kamehameha. They continued fighting as the rest of the gang slowly started to regain their composure.

"What?! What is he doing here?" Goten asked.

"I asked him to come here before we left. I thought we might need some back up." Bra said.

"Good thing too. We would have been toast." Trunks commented. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go help him out!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I think we're getting closer to them. I can feel another presence." Vegeta commented.

"Good or bad?" Goku asked.

"Well he's fighting your son's brat so I guess we'll have to judge for ourselves."

"HE'S FIGHTING PAN!! LET'S GO!" Gohan shouted as he took off in one direction.

"Does he even know where he's going?" Piccolo asked.

"Nope. But he'll figure that out in a couple of seconds." Goku said as Gohan returned looking very sheepish.

"Ehehe…why don't you guys lead the way?" Gohan said, blushing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Give it up! You'll never defeat me!" Pan said.

"I may not be able to but I have to try and stop you!"

"But not without us you won't!" Goten said delivering a punch to Pan. "Gohan is gonna kill me."

"I have an idea!" Bra said as she flew down to Abner and got him in a full headlock.

"What the hell?!" Abner cried.

"Release her or I'll snap your head off!" Bra shouted.

"Never!"

"Either way she'll be released, it's just that the second way is easier for me."

"I'd rather die."

"You're not really getting the concept of this are ya?" Bra said. She heard some familiar voices and smiled. "The cavalry has arrived."

"I AM TELLING YOU KAKARROT THIS ISN'T WHERE THEY ARE!!"

"I AM TELLING YOU THAT THEY ARE HERE!!"

"IS NOT!!!"

"IS TOO!!!"

"IS…I AM NOT GOING TO CONTINUE THIS ANY LONGER. THEY ARE NOT HERE!" Vegeta said stepping into the room to see that they were there. "Well I'll be a son of a monkey! They are here!"

"I told ya so!" Goku said triumphantly. 

"Hey Dad! A little help?" Goten said.

"Oh sure. Hey! I haven't seen you in a long time! How are you?"

"I'm fine Goku-san. How are you?" The person replied.

End of part six…

It's short. Again. Sorry! Now can you guess who it is? I BET YOU CAN'T!!!! I dropped some more hints so it might be easier. Ja ne!!


	7. Default Chapter Title

**Revenge Is Sweet, Death Is Sweeter pt 7.**

Disclaimer: Check other parts.

A/N: NOBODY GUESSED RIGHT AGAIN!! Ha! You'll find out soon enough! You'll be surprised too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You joker! There's no need to be so formal Krillin!" Goku laughed.

"Eh, you know me." Krillin replied. Bra lost her grip and Abner kicked her in the face. That move was something he was going to regret.

"Nobody, and I mean nobody, hits my daughter and lives! FINAL FLAAAASH!" Vegeta shouted and fired at Abner. Abner wasn't suspecting the blast and took it head on. The walls around them started to fade.

"That's it! Everything around us, the walls, his army the whole friggin hideout! It's all powered by his mind!" Gohan cried a little too excitedly.

"That's all well and good but how do we kill him? for good this time." Goten said.

"Just like we did the last time." Trunks said smiling knowingly. Goten and Bra slowly caught on as everyone else just looked at them confused.

"Well then let's get to it!" Goten said as him and Trunks walked to Abner.

"Alright here's the plan." Bra said as everyone else listened on intently. 

"Yo! ABNEEEEEER!! AAAAAAABBNEEEEEER!" Trunks and Goten yelled in annoying voices. Abner got up and looked at them with eyes of fury.

"What?!" Abner replied, voice full of venom.

"We're calling you out!" Trunks said. Abner looked confused.

"What?"

"WE ARE CALLING YOU OUT!" Goten said emphasising each word as if Abner was an idiot.

"I can hear you just fine!! What the hell are you talking about?"

"What's the matter? You afraid of us? Hmm? Ya yellow belly, cheese stinking, 639 year old fart who wouldn't know about deodorant of it bit him in the butt, king of the cretins, son of a bitch!" Trunks finished.

"Very nice!" Goten commented.

"Thank you."

"Grr! You aren't gonna pull one over on me that easily!" Abner screeched. Pan came and grabbed Trunks from behind, turned him around and looked him in the face. 

"What do you think you are doing?!" Pan yelled in his face. A big grin crossed Goten's face.

"What are you smiling about boy?" Abner asked.

"You'll see." Goten said.

"Forgive me for what I'm about to do." Trunks said. Before Pan could question him his placed his lips firmly against hers and kissed her for all he was worth. Before long Pan found she was kissing him back.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Abner yelled as every thing around them completely vanished.

"Now!" Goku yelled as everyone fired an attack at Abner knocking him unconscious. Pan walked over to Abner.

"This is for everyone's lives you have disrupted." Pan said. "MASENKO…HA!!" Pan yelled finishing him off. Trunks walked behind Pan and put his arm around her.

"Are you okay hon?" Trunks asked.

"I am now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

# Two weeks later…

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay? You know, for moral support?" Trunks asked.

"No that's alright guys. I think this something I need to do alone. Thanks anyway." Goten said looking at the seven orange spheres on the ground before him.

"Good luck." Pan and Bra said flying home with Trunks. Goten heaved a heavy sigh and raised his arms.

"I call upon the dragon, grant me my wish." Goten said as the dragonballs glowed and Shenlong the eternal dragon appeared.

"Speak now and if it is within my power I will grant you two wishes." Shenlong said.

"I wish that…that all the people killed by Abner be brought back to life."

"Just a moment…………it shall be done." The dragon boomed. Alley appeared near Goten. Goten felt his eyes moisten as he saw his wife standing there as beautiful as the day she left him.

"What? I…I'm alive?!" Alley said shocked. Goten ran to her and held her in a tight embrace and she hugged him back.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Alley sobbed.

"Shh shh, it's okay baby." Goten said rocking her gently. He looked into her eyes and she looked into his. "Do you think?"

"Yes, the baby is okay too." Alley replied with a smile. Goten looked at her and smiled. He then kissed her.

"Your second wish?" Shenlong said, obviously getting impatient.

"Oh right! Well what should we wish for?" Goten said.

"Hmm. I dunno." Alley replied.

"I have waited long enough, I will go now." Shenlong said disappearing.

"Well I never! I shall see you at the country club Mr Dragon!" Alley said putting on a Southern accent. Goten laughed.

"C'mon let's go home."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well are you ready Pan?" Bra asked. Pan nodded eagerly.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Pan replied. pan was wearing a long, white, strapless dress with a long cloth over her shoulders. In her hair she had a bunch of white roses and ribbons.

"I must say you two do look gorgeous!" Videl said as Bulma and Chi-Chi, who were in tears, agreed. Bra was dressed in a long lilac dress and had her hair done in the same fashion as Pan. There was a knock at the door.

"If it isn't Trunks then come in!" Pan said as the rest of the girls laughed. Alley waddled in holding her back. She was eight months pregnant now.

"Alley! You shouldn't be walking about!" Chi-Chi cried.

"it's okay! I just came to give this to Bra." Alley said holding a note. Bra read the note and started blushing.

"How come Ubuu didn't come and give this himself?" Bra asked.

"Well he said he was too shy to come into the girls changing room. Bless his cotton socks." Alley said as the rest of the girls laughed. "Good luck!" Alley said waddling out of the door.

"So Trunks, you nervous?" Goten asked.

"Yup."

"Don't worry you'll be fine." Ubuu said.

"I wouldn't worry about me if I were you. You should be more concerned about my dad. When he finds out your dating my sister…" Trunks teased as Ubuu gulped.

"Don't mind him, he's just trying to lighten the mood." Goten laughed. The boys went and stood at the end of the aisle. First the flower girl and the ring bearer came down the aisle. They were both Marron's kids. Then Marron, who had flew in from New York for the wedding, and Bra came down the aisle. The music "Here Comes The Bride" started playing and Gohan and Pan walked down the aisle. Trunks couldn't believe how beautiful Pan looked. The ceremony passed quite quickly and so did the reception party. Before long Pan and Trunks were off to London for their honeymoon. Piccolo was very happy and just stood there counting all his money.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh I hope we're not too late hon!" Trunks said as him and Pan went screeching down the halls.

"I wonder where she is?" Pan said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" 

"I guess she's that way!" Trunks said and followed the screaming to find Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Videl, Bra, Ubbu and Scott in the waiting room. Trunks and Pan sat down.

"PUSH!"

"I AM PUSHING YOU QUACK! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"I sure do fell sorry for that doctor." Scott muttered. They heard some more screaming and then a baby crying. Goten came out a few minutes later.

"It's a boy!" He said happily as everyone congratulated him. they went in to see Alley and the baby.

"You guys…didn't hear all of that did ya?" Alley asked. They all nodded. "Oh boy…"

"What shall we name him?" Goten said. Alley smiled.

"I'm not sure." Alley said.

_**Well how about Alexander?**_ A voice boomed but it was obviously young. _**Hey down here!**_ Alley and Goten looked down at the baby. _**Yeah that's right! I'm talking to you guys! Mom, Dad I want to be named Alexander Kakarrot Son.**_

"I've heard of independent thinking but this is ridiculous!" Alley joked.

"Alright then! Alexander Kakarrot Son it is!" Goku said.

THE END!!!!!

It's finished!!! Hurrah! Yay!! What did you think? There will be another bloopers after this so stay tuned. Ja ne!!


	8. Default Chapter Title

**Revenge Is Sweet, Death Is Sweeter bloopers!!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except the characters I made up.

A/N: I couldn't help myself! I had to do another one of these. Sorry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ACTION!!!_

Abner takes the rabbit and slices it open. Unfortunately for him the technician put too much blood in the fake rabbit and it sprays all over him. The director yells cut.

"OH GROSS!! MAKE UP!! A LITTLE SERVICE HERE PLEASE!!" Abner shouts as Vegeta laughs his head off. 

_ _

_GO!!!_

Alley puts her arm around Pan to reassure her.

"Don't worry about it! They'll be plenty of time for you to kiss and make up!" Alley says.

"Not so long as I'm around!" Gohan shouts from off stage. Pan gives him a glare as Alley cracks up.

_3,2,1 action!_

"Just keeping an eye on my investment kid." Piccolo replies. The two girls sweat drop.

"I know what you mean! Those bank managers are cons I tells ya!" Trunks says.

_AAAAACTIOOOOOONN!!!_

Trunks runs into the room.

"Am I too late?" Trunks shouts tripping over Pan's bags. Instead of falling down he goes flying into the food, skids across the table and lands head first into Vegeta. Everyone is silent until Goku starts laughing.

"Now that's funny." He says slapping his thigh.

"That's not very funny Kakarrot!" Vegeta shouts but that makes Goku laugh even more.

_ACTION!!_

Trunks and Pan are outside in the garden talking.

"Pan…there is something I want to tell you. We've been going out for a long time and I've loved you for even longer. What I'm trying to say is…I love you too much to lie to you anymore." Trunks says.

"NANI?!" Pan says.

"I'm in love with Goten and I've decided to run away with him." Trunks says.

"NANI?!" Pan says. Goten comes running out into the garden.

"Aw Trunksie-chan! I knew you loved me!" Goten says as he jumps into Trunks' arms.

"Groovy baby." Trunks says as he flies off.

"NANI?!" Pan says as the rest of the cast crack up.

"Let's here it for Trunks, he finally got his sense of humour back!" Bra says.

_GO!!!_

Piccolo has just overheard that Pan and Trunks are gonna get married.

"YES!!" Piccolo shouts. Pan and Trunks are still outside so Piccolo decides to improvise. 

"Hey senshi! I gots all yo money don'tcha worry! I say hey! Senshi I gots yo money!" Piccolo sings as Goku provides a backbeat. 

_Action!_

"Yep. I just have the strangest feeling that he's watching us from somewhere, carefully planning his every move, writing down every detail until he has us all where he wants us and then he'll kill us and make us into horrible trophies that he'll hang up and show to his other psycho friends that happen to stop by. But other than that I'm just fine!" Alley says.

"What's that behind you?" Goten asks. Alley turns around to see Gohan wearing the carcass of the rabbit on his head.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!! Oh my God! Gohan!" Alley says as she slaps him in the ribs. Everyone else laughs at her.

_GOOOOO!!_

"Don't you think you're being just a little paranoid?" Goten asks.

"Nope. I've learnt that it's good to be a little paranoid. That way nothing can surprise you." Alley says. The rest of the cast laugh at this remark. The director yells cut.

"I think I'm paranoid!" Goku and Piccolo say in unison.

_ACTION!!!_

"Alrighty then! Goten, I'm just stepping outside!" Alley says.

"Take a sweater!" Goten says.

"Okay mom!" Alley replies as Goten scowls.

_3,2,1 ACTION!!_

"Can I help you sir?" Pan asks. Abner pauses for a while.

"Yes…can you tell me my next line? I think it has something to do with destroying you." Abner says. Pan can't control herself and starts laughing.

"C'mon! You have to give me credit! I at least kept the flow going!" Abner says.

"Pudding has more flow than that last line did." Vegeta says as everyone else starts laughing.

_GO!!_

"PPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN!!!" Trunks shouts.

"WWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Goku shouts as everyone else starts laughing. Trunks gives him a death glare but Goku shrugs.

"Hey, can you blame me? It was like a reflex!" Goku says in his defence.

_ACTION!_

"Live broadcast." Alley replies.

"Huh?" Trunks and Bra ask.

"She got an intern last summer at CNN." Goten replies.

"Cor-ny!" Everyone else says.

_AACTIOOOOOOON!!!_

"So he just took her into a black hole and you don't know where he is? That's just great!" Gohan says taking off his glasses and smashing them in the process. "OW! OW!! OW!! I GOT GLASS IN MY HAND!! OW!! GET THE MEDICS!"

"Geez bro! It's only glass!" Goten says.

"But it stings!" Gohan replies. 

_ACTION!!_

"Ho-ly! I'm late for work!" Alley says quickly snapping her fingers and changing her clothes only to find herself dressed in a replica of Goku's gi. "Oh for the love of…WHO'S BEEN PLAYING WITH THE MACHINE??!" Alley cries as everyone else laughs at her. She turns to look at Trunks.

"It was you wasn't it?!" 

"What can I say? I'm a genius!" Trunks says.

"Genius my ass! I'm gonna kill you!!" Alley tries to run after Trunks but the weighted clothing trips her up. She lies on the floor muttering about killing Trunks. 

_GO!!_

Trunks and Goten have come back without Pan. The arrow with the letter attached on it flies through the window and misses its target. It instead lands a few inches away from Trunks' head. Trunks breaks down into fake tears while Goten tries to calm him down.

"How am I supposed to compete with that?! He has arrows that fly for crying out loud!! I am the president of the Capsule Corporation! I am not a knight of the round table! I do not belong to King Arthur's court! My name is not Robin nor do I have a hood!" Trunks cries as the rest of the crew crack up.

_ACTION!!!_

Alley is facing off against Abner.

"Well you're not exactly a rocket scientist so I won't listen to you." Alley says. "Where is Pan?" Abner forgets his line and decides to improvise. 

"Enough talk Miss Cassidy! Now dance!" Abner says bringing out a toy gun with suction cup bullets. Alley takes one to the stomach and falls to the ground.

"Oooohhh!! I've been hit! Tell mama t'was me who nicked the turkey last Christmas! Tell papa that I broke his car and dumped it in the Thames! Tell my brother that he can go to hell!" Alley says and collapses.

_GO!!_

Scene where Alley is about to die.

"Good. I just wanted to know that what I did wasn't in vain." Alley says turning away. Goten turns her head so she is looking at him.

"What are you talking about?" He asks.

"I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Huh?"

"Goten…I see dead people…" Alley says as everyone else starts laughing.

_ACTION!!!!_

Alley and Goten are sharing their last kiss before Alley dies. They take a little longer than expected but still do not break the kiss. The director yells cut about five times but they still don't stop. Finally they break the kiss.

"You guys took waaaay to long with that." Goku says while Alley and Goten blush furiously. A chorus of "oooooooooohhh" and "Alley and Goten sitting in a tree…" start as Goten walks up to the camera and turns it off. 

_GOOOOOOOOO!!!!_

Scott is helping the gang talk to Alley.

"Hey sis, can you here me?" Scott asks.

"Yes surprisingly…oh no! Are you dead too?" Alley's voice echoes through the room. "Hey cool!! Echo! Heloooo! Jimmy cracked corn…"

"…and I don't care!" Her voice echoed back. Everyone looks slightly mystified.

_ACTION!!_

"Hey calm down!" Scott says.

"You selfish brat!" Alley shouts. Scott raises an eyebrow.

"You're the brat."

"Be quiet you Haley Joel Osmond wannabe! Ooh! Look at me! I talk with dead people!" 

"Shut your trap I'm doing this for your benefit!"

"My benefit my freakin ass!"

"Watch your mouth."

"You'd better stop talking to me like a child!"

"I am not you spoot head!"

"Weasel weenie!"

"Numb booger!"

"Ass!"

"Scott Evil wannabe!"

"Look who's talking?! You stole his name!" By this time the crew are beside themselves with laughter.

_ACTION!_

"Why can't I escape?!" Pan shouts a little too loudly.

"Simple my dear. I drugged you. See, I told you it was simple! Even your halfwit Grandfather could understand that!!"

"HEY!! I heard that! I oughta wipe the floor with you right now! Well?! What do you say sit 'n' spin?!" Goku says as everyone else says "ooooooohh!"

_GOO!!_

"There's no need to be such a jerk Vegeta. It was just a suggestion. I think that spandex is starting to cut off the circulation to your brain." Goku says entering the room. Vegeta's eyebrow starts to twitch. 

"How dare you speak to me like that?" Vegeta cries walking in after him. Goku forgets his line so improvises and puts his hand in Vegeta's face.

"Talk to the hand coz the face don't wanna here it anymore." Goku says. Vegeta catches on and goes along with it.

"What hand? Talk to your hand?!" Vegeta says.

"You ain't all that and a bag of potato chips!" Goku counters.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't go there girlfriend! Mmm hmm!" Goku says doing the little move as well.

"Who's girlfriend?" Vegeta says trying not to laugh. 

"Don't mess with me I'm one crazy mofo, I had to pop a cock coz you wouldn't give me my props in Oak Town."

"What?!" Alley says.

"I heard that somewhere." Goku replies.

"You're an idiot." Piccolo says.

"Well I think we have an understanding. Bye bye!" Goku finishes as everyone laughs and gives a round of applause.

_ACTION!!_

"Well she's not here Kakarrot." Vegeta notices the door that is supposed to be closed, is open so he shuts it with his foot. "We're wasting time so let's go." Vegeta says as he walks right into the door. "Son of a…! There wasn't a door here a minute ago." Goku walks up behind him.

"Yup. It also wasn't closed a minute ago either." Goku laughs.

"Damn you Kakarrot."

_GOO!!!_

"Look behind you bakayaro!" Vegeta points, Goku turns around to see about fifty huge green-like monsters behind him. Goku lets out a Johnny Bravo Shriek™ and Vegeta can't help but laugh.

_ACTION!!_

"Oh great. Listen I don't know who you are and I'd gladly kick your ass right here and now but my daughter is missing." Gohan says fishing a wallet with a picture of Cameron Diaz on it. "This is her…wait a second! Hehe…how did that get in there?" Gohan says sheepishly, blushing like mad.

_3,2,1 ACTION!!_

"Pan! You can't be serious!! How could you side with him?! After all that he has done?!" Trunks cries but Pan shrugs. 

"The dental plan and the company car sort of tied me over." Pan says as Abner starts laughing.

_ACTIOOOON!!!!_

"KA…ME…HA…ME…HAAA!!" Goten shouts. The smoke clears and Abner's head is missing. He walks over to Goten. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO CUT HIS HEAD OFF!!! AAAAAAHHH!" Goten screams as Abner pops his head out of the middle of his shirt.

"Don't you believe it!" Abner says (1) as the rest of the crew laugh.

_GOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!_

"Just call me Mr State The Obvious." Goku says.

"How 'bout I call you Mr Pain In The Ass?" Vegeta says.

"Shuddup!"

_Roll em and ACTION!!_

"Hey son." Goku said.

"Wassup?" Gohan replied.

"Vegeta's blood pressure."

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!!" Everyone else says as Vegeta's eyebrow twitches.

"Look out!! He's gonna blow!!" Trunks says.

_ACTION!!!_

"MWAHAHAHA!!! At last I've won! In your face Trunks Briefs! Who got the girl? Who won the fight? Me! It's all about me! The Head Honcho! The King Casadilla! The Number One Nacho baby!! Nacho, nacho, nacho man! I gotta be a nacho man! Nacho, nacho man! I gotta be a nacho! OW!" Abner says doing a little dance as everyone cracks up. 

_ROLL EM!!_

"MWAHAHAHA!!! At last I've won! In your face Trunks Briefs! Who got the girl? Who won the fight? Me! It's all about me! Abner! It was I, Abner, who has foiled every one of your plans, destroyed everything you worked on, totally shattered your frame of mind. Me, Abner, who isn't having much luck pulling of this whole Mojo spiel, Abner isn't having much because he has only watched one ep of PPG which is where Mojo Jojo resides, Mojo Jojo is…" Abner says.

"Oh shut up!!"

_ACTION!!!!!_

"I can't take it anymore!! You people are so idiotic I think I'm starting to catch whatever you have! We need to get out of this hallway and find the brats!! If I don't fight soon I'm likely to beat one of you up." Vegeta shouts kicking a wall. The wall disintegrates. "Ehehehe! Did I do that?" Vegeta says Erkel style.

_ACTION!!!!_

"Give it up! You'll never defeat me!" Pan says.

"Oh yes I will!" Krillin says.

"Oh no you won't!"

"Oh yes I will!"

"On the count of three!" 1,2,3…

"Rock paper scissors!" Pan and Krillin say as everyone else starts laughing.

_GOOOOOOOO!!!_

"I have an idea!" Bra says as she flies down to Abner and gets him in a full headlock.

"What the hell?!" Abner cries. Bra forgets her line so she improvises.

"Tell me where you hid the dragonballs!"

"Wrong episode babe." Abner says as everyone starts laughing.

_ACTION!!!_

"Oh sure. Hey! I haven't seen you in a long time! How are you?" Goku says.

"I'm fine Goku-san. How are you?" Krillin replies.

"That is Goku-sama to you! Bow down to my emphasised power!" Goku bellows as everyone starts laughing.

_ACTION!!_

"That's it! Everything around us, the walls, his army the whole friggin hideout! It's all powered by his mind!" Gohan cries a little too excitedly. Abner starts laughing insanely.

"I HAVE THE POWER!! I AM NOW THE ONE WHO POSSESS THE…THE POWER!!! HAHA!! I can feel it! I can feel it all over!" Abner says as everyone cracks up.

_GOOOO!!!_

Abner gets up and looks at Trunks and Goten with eyes of fury.

"What?!" Abner replies, voice full of venom.

"I think I'm going to wet myself!" Trunks cowers.

"Steady…" Goten says as everyone starts laughing.

_ACTION!!!_

"Grr! You aren't gonna pull one over on me that easily!" Abner screeches. Alley runs onto the set.

"Yeah. You have to do it like this!" She says pulling his shirt over his face. He walks around blindly for a while and then collapses.

"Oops."

_GOOOOOO!!!_

Goten heaves a heavy sigh and raises his arms. Alley's voice can be heard off camrea.

"He about to let the dragon out! Na na na na na na na na na! Don't make me unleash the dragon!" Alley sings as Goten starts laughing.

_ACTIOOOOOOON!!!!_

Goten is about to kiss Alley when he notices she has stuck on a pair of very thick eyebrows.

"Kiss me or I will poke you with my eyebrow!" Alley says as Goten starts laughing.

_ACTION!!!_

Alley walks in eight months pregnant. She's about to say her line when you hear a hissing sound. The beach ball under her stomach is deflating.

"AAAH!! MY WATER BROKE!!" Alley screams as everyone starts laughing.

The end!!!

So what did ya think? Personally I thought the first one was funnier. Review please!!

(1) "Don't you belive it!" was a saying that people used to use during WW2. If you watch Tom and Jerry cartoons they often use this as a joke. 


	9. Default Chapter Title

**Goten And Alley: The Untold Chapter.**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DBZ characters. I do own any characters that I made up.

A/N: While reading over Revenge Is Sweet pt 7 I noticed I left a bit out…oops. Anyway this is to make up for it guys! It is set directly after Alley has been wished back with the Dragonballs. Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goten and Alley were on their way home. Goten was at a loss for words. His beautiful wife was with him once again, she was carrying their child and nothing seemed like it could possibly spoil this moment. It started raining.

"Do you think we should speed up a bit?" Goten asked but Alley shook her head.

"What's the matter G-man? A little water never hurt anybody!" Alley said cheerfully. Goten remembered something that Gohan had told him a few months ago.

**FLASHBACK**

"At least she finally got to rest peacefully." Gohan said. Goten turned to look at him.

"How do you mean?" Goten asked.

"There are a lot of things she didn't tell you. I'm not sure you want to hear them right now." Gohan said as a confused face crossed Goten's features.

**END FLASHBACK**

"C'mon Al, let's go." Goten said, picking her up and flying home. They got back to their house and shook off the excess water.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and change." Alley said heading upstairs. Goten just nodded. His thoughts were on something else right now.

**FLASHBACK**

"Mr Son I'm afraid I have some bad news. Your wife was in a critical condition, the bullet was about an inch from her heart and some of the vital nerves were struck. The baby died instantly. As for your wife, her body has had many near-death injuries in her early life…" The doctor at the hospital had said.

**END FLASHBACK**

Goten kept replaying those last scenes over and over in his head trying to make some sense of them. _**I have no idea what they're talking about…she'd tell me if there was something wrong wouldn't she?**_

"Hey hon, what's the matter? You look all serious." Alley said rummaging about the fridge.

"Hmm?" Goten said absentmindedly. Alley pretended to look cross.

"Are you okay? Not that I mind you looking serious…it gives you a sort of dangerous look." Alley said putting her arms around him. "Aw, c'mon! At least give me a clue."

"Alyson, we need to talk." Goten said motioning for her to take a seat. She sat down.

"It must be serious if you're using my birth name."

"I know that there are some things that you have been hiding from me…"

"Hiding?"

"You can't deny it. Gohan's hinted at it and so have several other people now that I think about it. What aren't you telling me?" Goten asked. His voice had absolutely no emotion, his face was as hard as stone. If someone came in and stabbed him in the stomach it wouldn't have made a difference.

"I am not sure what you're getting at." Alley said. Goten slammed the table in frustration causing Alley to jump.

"Okay then I'll make it easier for you! What the fuck was Gohan talking about when he said at least you got to rest in peace? How come my dad said the same fucking thing?! What the hell did Scott mean when he said you were shot?! AGAIN!! I need to know why the hell you are fucking me about!" Goten yelled. Alley looked as shocked as if Buu was standing in the doorway. She looked away from him and outside the window.

"There is nothing that I haven't told you. I told you everything you needed to know." Alley said, her voice cracking as if she would start crying any minute. Goten's face went from angry to hysterically happy.

"I KNOW!! BUT WHAT ABOUT WHAT I _WANT_ TO KNOW?!" Goten screamed. Alley looked him square in the eye.

"There is no need to shout at me I am in the same room as you!" Alley spat. Goten clasped his two hands together and put them on his face slowly dragging them down.

"Why won't you tell me? Is it because you don't trust me? Or is it because you don't love me?" Goten asked. Alley shook her head.

"It has nothing to do with that."

"Then why can't you tell me?!"

"Because it is none of your business!"

"How the fuck is it none of my business?! I am your husband!!"

"Well all of that shit happened before I was your wife! Before I was your girlfriend!! Before you went and screwed me around for who knows how many years!" Alley screamed, tears now running freely down her face.

"I want to know what happened to you!" Goten shouted. His face was red from all of his shouting and he was beginning to lose patience.

"Why?! Do fulfil the dying need of your bloody curiosity?! Well excuse me but unless you have experienced the kind of life I've had then you'll never understand! NEVER!!"

"How the hell do you mean? I've been in many battles! I've watched hundreds of people die at the age of seven!! How the fuck can you tell me I've had a better life than you?"

"You just don't get it! You're too blind by all of your bullshit assumptions that you don't even know the real deal. Look at you! You have all of your family with you plus an extended family! You have people that love you and are willing to die for you and you still think that you have a bad life! People would kill to have a life like yours!"

"Well maybe if your brother had a little more responsibility then he could have took care of you!" Goten yelled. Alley went up to him and slapped him across the face.

"Don't you dare Son Goten! You bastard!" Alley said running upstairs and locked herself in a room. 

Goten was at a loss for words but this time he wasn't so happy. He couldn't believe how quickly that argument had turned ugly. He couldn't believe that she didn't trust him enough to tell him. Or maybe it was because she couldn't tell him. He flew out of the house and around to get a peek in the window. He saw her crying on the floor all scrunched up in a ball. She was holding a picture in her hand and looking at it fondly. Goten strained his eyes to see who was in the picture. It was a woman who looked a lot like Alley, a man he didn't recognize and a little boy. Goten wasn't sure who those people were but the look on Alley's face broke his heart. He never wanted to cause her so much unhappiness. All he wanted was for their marriage to be close and no secrets. He tapped on the window and she looked up. Her face darkened and she turned away.

"C'mon Alley! I'm sorry! Will you please say something? Anything?" Goten asked but she wouldn't respond. "At least a sign to show me how you're feeling?" Alley walked up to window and gave him a sign. She stuck her middle finger up at him and shut the blinds.

"Well, at least we're communicating." Goten sighed. He went back inside the house and knocked on the door. 

"ALLEY!!" He shouted but she didn't answer. Goten sighed. "I knew dying was a bitch but I didn't think it'd make you this upset." Goten said. He heard a slight giggle from inside. He decided a different approach.

"I just want to help. Sometimes it helps for someone to listen, it's unhealthy to keep things bottled up inside."

"Oh? And since when did you become a doctor? I don't see you with a degree!" Alley shot back.

"Listen I'm trying to reach out here."

"Well reach somewhere else! I'm sure the toilet needs cleaning!"

"Alley…"

"…This isn't a subject I like to talk about ya know…my past isn't my favourite place to visit."

"Well you won't be visiting it alone."

"The door's unlocked. I was faking." Alley said. Goten came in the door and put his arms around Alley. She cried into his chest for a good long while.

"Take your time honey." Goten said reassuring her. Alley took a deep breath.

"You're not going to like this…I guess it all started when my mother was pregnant with me. She had worked with Bulma for many years and decided to quit and spend more time with Scott, my dad and me. What she didn't know was Bulma's company was under surveillance. An organisation wanted wealth and power but it turns out they had a grudge against my parents. anyways, they somehow found out about my mom and Scott and tried to threaten them."

"Really?"

"Yep. Stubborn. That's my mom. She refused to tell them anything and so…they…killed my dad. In broad daylight at his law firm. Mom was devastated and so was Scott. She moved from Japan and went to live in the islands. About nine years after I was born my mom wanted to go and visit Bulma and I wanted to come. She refused and so I followed along anyway. I kind of wish I hadn't. It turns out it was those guys again and they wanted me. My mother said there was no way that she would let them take me so they killed her too. In the most brutal way possible. They shot her through the head…and…then they cut it off just in case she came alive again. It was horrible…I was only nine…I mean, to see her _butchered_ in that way really scared the crap out of me."

"Oh my God…"

"I totally freaked out and ran away. I lived with my grandparents but Scott couldn't handle seeing me…because I reminded him too much of mom. He was old enough legally to live by himself so he did. Eventually the guys found me…they killed my grandparents…so I killed them."

"Oh my God…"

"I know. That's how come I was shot before. They tried to kill me more than twice. Gohan knows because some of his friends work at the hospital. I was in a coma for six months."

"But…why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you come and ask for help? I could have helped you."

"You were hiding some secrets from me too remember? I didn't know you were a Saiya-jin or that you could even throw a punch! Besides you were only nine."

"I…I don't know what to say."

"Don't speak. I just need you to understand…and be there for me." Alley said as Goten held her in his arms.

"That I can do." They stayed that way for hours until there was a knock on the door. They went downstairs and opened the door to see Trunks, Bra and Pan at the door. They hugged Alley telling her how glad they were that she was back.

"Would you look at those two?" Trunks said indicating Alley and Goten. They had their arms around each other. 

"I know what you mean, it was like they were never apart." Pan commented.

"I guess that's what true love is." Bra said.

"So, is it that way between you and Ubbu?" Trunks teased. 

"How the hell did you know? Pan! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!"

End.

Lemme tell you that when I wrote this I had no idea it would turn out the way it did. Anyhoo leave a review and stay tuned for the sequel to "What Can I Do To Make You Love Me?". Buh bye!!


End file.
